Historia de vida
by Anelem
Summary: Los recuerdos de las personas son lo que le dan forma a la misma, Dennis Creevey lo sabe y nos cuenta su historia. Historia participante del foro armario de escobas.


_**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. y a Warner Bross, yo solo tomo prestado a los personajes y los escenarios para divertirme._

 _La siguiente historia participa en el reto **"Años de escuela"** del foro **El armario de escobas.** Les recomiendo que se pasen, es muy bueno._

 ** _Historia de vida | Dennis Creevey_**

* * *

 _ **1992**_

Una señora alta e impecable, con pinta de pocas pulgas se dejó mostrar por el hueco de la puerta de la pequeña casa de su familia.

─Mamá…─Murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que su madre atendiera su llamado. Está apareció por la derecha, cargando una espátula y un mandil de cocina.

─¿Qué sucede cariño? ─No hizo falta que nada saliera de mis labios, pues muy fácilmente se percató de la presencia de la extraña mujer.

─¿Quién es usted? ¿Necesita algo? ─preguntó amablemente.

La señora busco entre los pliegues de la capa que cubría todo su cuerpo y se la tendió a mi madre, ella la tomo precavidamente y con aun más cuidado la examino.

─Esta carta está dirigida a Colin. ¿De qué se trata?

─Me gustaría que lo discutiéramos dentro de la casa si no le molesta, el tema es algo delicado.

Observe como los colores del rostro de mi madre desaparecieron imaginándose, seguro lo que dentro de la carta podría venir. Tomo mi hombro y con un asentimiento de cabeza me indicó que llamara al resto de mi pequeña familia. Me di la vuelta algo reacio por irme y perderme de cualquier detalle; el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse me indicó que mi madre había cedido el paso y se adentraban en el salón de la izquierda.

─Papá, Dennis. Hay alguien en casa junto a mamá y quiere hablar con nosotros, ¿qué hiciste Dennis? Creo que es la directora de tu colegio.

Ellos se levantaron precipitadamente, saliendo del comedor y entrando a la habitación de enfrente, donde la mujer estaba sentada muy recta en el sillón individual de la esquina.

─Por favor, siéntense ─señaló los sofás restantes─. Seguro que tienen mucha curiosidad.

Mis padres y hermano obedecieron, no sin antes intercambiar una mirada confusa. Yo caminé rápidamente y me coloqué en medio de mis padres.

─Señora Creevey, ¿podría hacerme el favor de abrir la carta que le di hace un momento? ─con manos temblorosas mi madre abrió el sobre, extrayendo de su interior tres gruesas hojas de papel; la primera de ellas estaba membretada con un enorme sello que se dividía en cuatro pequeñas partes, azul, amarillo, rojo y verde; águila, tejón, león y serpiente, se complementaban a la perfección.

─Señor, Colin Creevey, nos complace informarle que ha sido aceptado en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechice…

─¡Espera un momento! ¿Has dicho magia? ─mi padre tomo la carta para verificar que no existiera ningún error y en efecto, no había ninguno.

─Ese es el tema, señores Creevey. Su hijo Colin es un mago ─la voz de la señora nos sacó del aturdimiento en el que todos nos encontrábamos ─. Sé que no me creen, es por eso que estoy aquí.

Lo que sucedió después podría catalogarse como shock monumental, mi madre se desmayó y mi padre se sumergió en un silencio prolongado (nada común en él).

* * *

 _ **1994**_

Mi hermano me mostro por enésima vez las fotos que en su último año de Hogwarts, había logrado tomar.

─¿Es enserio que Harry Potter es muy poderoso, Colin? ─me miró como si tuviera monos con manchas purpura en el rostro y asintió complacido.

─Te digo que sí, hombre. Es el mago más poderoso del mundo mágico, bueno después de Dumbledore ─. Dijo mientras buscaba entre las cosas desperdigadas sobre la cama, hasta encontrar una tarjeta de lo que hasta hace poco comprobé era el dulce más delicioso y curioso del mundo, ranas de chocolate.

─Albus Dumbledore ─me tendió el cromo que había encontrado y sonrió ampliamente. Tome la tarjeta curioso, examinando todos sus detalles ─. Es el mago más poderoso, incluso más que Harry Potter, dicen que el derroto al primer mago tenebroso de la historia, Gellert Grindewald ─escuché que decía como un mantra.

─¿Puedo conservarla?

─Claro, es tan popular que posiblemente es el cromo más repetido en la colección de los dulces Zonko ─no entendía ni _pio_ de lo que decía, pero aun así me parecía de lo más interesante ese mundo al que mi hermano pertenecía.

Un repiqueteo contra la ventana de nuestra habitación atrajo la atención de ambos. En el exterior una lechuza blanca como la nieve se mantenía expectante, en su pico cargaba una carta. Colin se levantó y le permitió el paso, el ave se posó con delicadeza sobre la mesita y deposito en la misma la carta que debía entregar.

Mi hermano hizo amago de tomarla, pero la lechuza por poco le arranca un dedo furiosa, me miraba con detenimiento esperando que fuera yo el que me acercará, lentamente me acerqué temeroso de lo que pudiera hacerme, pero al tomar la carta esta me dio un mordisquito amistoso en la mano y emprendió el vuelo, orgullosa de su gran trabajo.

─Dennis, ¿De qué se trata? ¡Abre la carta! ─apremio mi hermano, impaciente por saber lo que dentro contenía.

Rasgue el sobre lentamente y de su interior saque los tres gruesos pliegos que se encontraban pulcramente doblados; mis manos comenzaron a temblar al reconocer una carta igual a la de mi hermano, hace dos años, con la diferencia de que esta vez era mi nombre el que plasmado en el pergamino me daba la bienvenida.

Colin tomo la carta de mis manos y la leyó a la velocidad de la luz. Incrédulo, emocionado, excitado, y bastantes cosas más eran poco para describir todo lo que en mi interior se extendía como pólvora.

─¿So…so…soy un mago? ─tartamudee.

─¡Por Cirse! ¡Dennis, eres un mago! ─gritó mi hermano y me abrazó con fuerza. Los gritos atrajeron la presencia de mi madre, que al ver la carta tirada en la alfombra a nuestros pies, supo de inmediato lo que nos sucedía.

No me entere de mucho de lo que paso los siguientes días, solo que mis padres nos habían llevado al callejón Diagon (tan maravilloso como lo habían descrito), y ambos, Colin y yo ansiábamos la llegada del 1ro de septiembre, la cual no tardó mucho en llegar.

Mi primer año en Hogwarts tuvo, como todo, sus días buenos y sus días malos. Lo primero que hice al pisar los mágicos terrenos del colegio, fue caer en el lago negro, que por suerte se mantenía a una temperatura, si bien bajo cero, al menos no tanto como para morir de hipotermia; aunque supongo que lo que realmente sirvió fue el enorme abrigo de piel de zorro del gigante hombre que guiaba a los de primero, Hagrid, el guardabosques.

La primera vez que mis pies cruzaron el umbral de las puertas de Hogwarts, reconocí que todo lo que Colin me mostraba por fotos, no se podía comparar a la magnificencia que mis ojos iban registrando a cada segundo. Cada rincón, cada armadura, cada detalle, mi vista se deleitaba con la esplendorosa vista.

Cuando mis piernas me guiaron hacia la entrada del gran comedor, según la niña que iba por delante de mí, la realidad me golpeo con fuerza. ¡Estaba en Hogwarts! ¡Pertenecía al mismo mundo que Colin! El mundo que desde que supe de su existencia, había anhelado con locura. ¡Era real! Y yo era parte de él.

Mis manos comenzaron a sudar y a temblar sin ningún control, mientras esperaba mi turno entre todos los nuevos alumnos, que como cachorritos asustados mirábamos todo a nuestro alrededor, en especial a aquel viejo sombrero que a uno por uno nos iba clasificando según nuestras capacidades, habilidades y deseos, algo como un tipo scanner muggle solo que más divertido, pensé.

─¡Gryffindor! ─gritó el gorro sobre mi cabeza y una horda de aplausos y festejos se extendió por lo amplio del comedor; camine torpemente a causa del enorme abrigo que aún me cubría. Visualice a mi hermano entre los compañeros de mi nueva casa, sus pulgares se levantaban y me miraba con orgullo, jamás me había sentido tan feliz en toda mi vida.

* * *

 _ **1995**_

Mi segundo año en Hogwarts comenzó maravillosamente, a no ser de aquella nueva desagradable maestra de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Dolores Umbridge.

El trio dorado como nos gustaba llamarlo a la mayoría de los alumnos del colegio, organizó una forma de defensa en contra de las medidas extremas de la profesora. Un ejército, el ejército de Dumbledore, Colin y yo nos afiliamos sin pensarlo, es decir, era el trio dorado del que hablábamos, claramente era la mejor opción y si encima podíamos aprender verdadera defensa contra las artes oscuras, que mejor.

Mis días básicamente quedaron reducidos a sesiones, tareas, lecturas y nuevos aprendizajes que disfrutaba muchísimo, me encantaba aprender cada día nuevas cosas, todo seguía resultándome increíble y realmente me sentía muy feliz de ser un mago y de pertenecer a un mundo maravilloso.

* * *

 _ **1997**_

Tristeza, enojo, frustración, eran algunas de las emociones que albergaba mi corazón y mi espíritu desde que el actual año había comenzado; en realidad desde que mi cuarto año en Hogwarts concluyó y la fecha para regresar al colegio se aproximaba.

Mi quinto año era diferente, era terrible; el que no debe ser nombrado (el amante de los sangre pura), había vuelto y para magos como Colin y yo (hijos de muggles), no existía un lugar en el mundo mágico, al menos si nuestra intención era seguir con vida.

El 1ro de septiembre la estación de King Cross jamás estuvo tan desierta, solo una selecta parte de la población regresó a Hogwarts, sangre puras y mestizos en su totalidad.

El ejército de Dumbledore volvió con más fuerzas que nunca y a pesar de que tanto Colin como yo estábamos lejos seguíamos manteniendo el contacto con los ahora líderes del mismo. Desde las sombras, ocultos de los ojos de los mortifagos, mi hermano, miembros del ED y yo, uníamos fuerzas para luchar en contra de todos aquellos que intentaran lastimarnos directa o indirectamente.

En mayo de 1998 un mensaje nos alertó sobre el inicio de la guerra. No fue algo inesperado, sabíamos que el día llegaría tarde o temprano, después de haber esperado tanto tiempo, los hijos de muggles nos encontrábamos sedientos de lucha, de justicia y de paz.

Con al menos 25 alumnos entre los que tanto Colin como yo nos encontrábamos acudimos al llamado del ejército. Sabíamos lo que dentro de aquellas paredes que nos formaron, que nos vieron crecer, que guardaban nuestros secretos; nos aguardaba dos posibles destinos: muerte o gloria. Aun sabiendo todo esto ninguno de mis compañeros retrocedió un paso, todos teníamos muy claro nuestros ideales y por lo que luchábamos; un mejor futuro, la esperanza del mundo mágico.

La guerra fue devastadora, muchas personas murieron. Magos, brujas, elfos, gigantes, la muerte se extendía para cualquier lado que volteara a ver. Con tristeza reconocí muchos rostros, rostros sin vida.

A unos pocos pasos de donde me encontraba una mata de cabello rubio igual al mío me alertó, temeroso me acerqué temiendo lo peor; frente a mí, Colin, mi querido hermano se encontraba sin vida, sus ojos ya no me veían con ese brillo orgulloso y juguetón, su sonrisa traviesa se encontraba transformada en una mueca de terror en su estado más puro. Por mi pecho se extendió un dolor que me impidió respirar con normalidad, mis ojos se empañaron en lágrimas y un grito desgarrador se extendió por mi garganta, rasgándome las cuerdas vocales.

─¡NOOO! ─caí de rodillas y me abrace a el cuerpo de mi hermano como tantas veces lo había hecho en mi niñez, cuando los truenos me impedían dormir y él aparecía en mi habitación para brindarme consuelo. Sacudí sus hombros con fuerza, pero nada funcionaba. Mi hermano se había ido y jamás volvería.

Alguien que no reconocí me levantó con determinación y me alejó de Colin, patalee, grité, lloré y me resistí, pero nada fue suficiente, las emociones encontradas me sobrepasaron y de pronto todo a mí alrededor se oscureció.

* * *

 _ **2002**_

Cuatro años habían pasado y al fin me encontraba a solo un paso de graduarme con honores, si preguntaban.

Dentro de Hogwarts tuve la fortuna de vivir y aprender muchas cosas, perdí a personas importantes y conocí a grandes amigos también.

A solo unas cuantas horas de decir adiós para siempre, miles de recuerdos me asaltaban y me envolvían, los veía con claridad todos y cada uno de ellos.

La primera vez que supe que la magia era real, recordé la sensación que me albergó ver por primera vez la imponencia del castillo, mi primer noche en Hogwarts también volvió con nitidez, las prácticas con el ejército de Dumbledore, mi primer patronus, la guerra mágica en la cual perdí a mi hermano y a amigos que honraría toda mi vida, cada cosa que viví en el colegio me formo como un gran mago y como una gran persona.

Hogwarts era los mejores años de mi vida y el comienzo de la misma.

* * *

 _ **¿Tomatazos?**_

 _ **La historia no termino de convencerme, el último apartado realmente me costo mucho trabajo, lo releí, borre y actualice como 100 veces y aun así no es de mis favoritos. Pero una hace lo que se puede.**_

 _ **Es todo por ahora, nos leemos.**_


End file.
